Skin covering the outside of our body is exposed to various dangerous and physical damages from daily life. Accordingly, a number of factors surrounding us cause injuries such as the skin wound by mechanical damage, bruises, burns, etc. A wound refers to a state where the anatomical continuity of human tissue has lost its original continuity by an external action. Our skin consists of dermis, epidermis and subcutaneous fat, for example these dermis or epidermis and subcutaneous fat, etc., lose their continuity by external injury such as being cut or fallen and get wounded.
In general, wound dressing is used to treat effectively a skin wound such as a wound or a trauma. The requirements of the wound dressing are the holding ability of proper humidity in the contact surface with the wound; the control ability of the wound secretion; easy attachment and removal of the wound dressing; permeability of air and water vapor between the wound and the surroundings; external thermal insulation of the wound; resistance to invasion of bacteria; non-toxicity in human body; and good mechanical properties.
An ointment is the most popular wound healing method and it includes Madecassol (Dongkuk Pharmaceutical), CENTICA® -S (Samjin Pharm Co., Ltd,) and Tinadex (Chong Kun Dang Pharm.).
A prior art of the present invention is disclosed in Korea Patent Publication No. 2002-0066024.